


Homestuck: The Next Generation

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Relationships, Children, Multi, Only the main redrom ones are tagged, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, also included is pale gamkar and pale meowrails, and black terezi/everyone basically, black terezi/jade, black terezi/john, black terezi/karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since sburb/sgrub, and for the most part everyone has happily settled down on New Earth. The kids and their troll companions have houses, jobs, and hobbies. Then Jade ends up pregnant with Dave's baby. Soon everyone is thinking about how they're going to have kids. Roxy and John can also have a kid biologically, but Rose and Kanaya will have to look into other means. </p><p>This fic is going to go through important moments in each new mom's life, from conception and pregnancy, to raising their kids. It will also involve some polyamorous ships, mainly a flushed/black fiveway partnership between Dave/Jade/Karkat/Nepeta/Terezi, and also a love triangle between Gamzee and his two matesprits, Tavros and Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck: The Next Generation

==>Jade: Tell Dave the good news

Hey, no need to tell you twice! You are about to vibrate out of your own skin — that’s how excited you are to share your good news. But you can’t just spring this sort of thing on a guy all willy-nilly. 

Instead, you beckon Dave to sit on the bed with you. He just came home from visiting Dirk, so you know he’s in a good mood. Ever since you sort of won/cheated your way out of sburb four years ago, Dave and Dirk have been nearly inseparable. They make a lot of music together; so much so, they even have a few albums out online. It doesn’t earn them a lot of money, but it makes them happy, and that’s all that counts.

(Plus you guys are totally set financially, anyway. You own so many patents for the inventions you’ve come up with over the years. You own ALL the patents.)

DAVE: what are you thinking about  
JADE: hmm??  
JADE: oh sorry  
JADE: i was just thinking about how cute you are!!!  
JADE: composing music and spinning rhymes with your bro  
DAVE: ha yeah im adorable  
DAVE: but seriously whats up youve been quiet and getting lost in your thoughts all day  
JADE: have i?  
DAVE: yeah youve been a real jadebot level space case  
DAVE: it was giving me serious déjà vu  
DAVE: so whats the word boo  
  
Gee, Dave sure can be observant sometimes! You lean your head on his shoulder and take a deep breath. This is not the time to be tactless. You need to be careful in how you share your good news. Dave may freak out at first, and you’d really like to avoid that as much as possible.

JADE: well!  
JADE: i found something out this morning that im super happy about  
JADE: buuuuuuuuut  
JADE: i am a little scared you wont be happy too :(  
JADE: at least not at first  
JADE: and i really really want you to be able to share my happiness!  
DAVE: oh  
DAVE: huh ok well lay it on me  
DAVE: im ready im like babe ruth posed on a base ready to catch the ball and tag the runner out  
DAVE: theres nothing you could throw at me that would surprise me  
  
At least Dave’s sport-related metaphors have improved over the years. You have Rose to thank for that.

JADE: alright since there isnt really any reason to drag it out....  
JADE: you should know that..............  
JADE: im pregnant!!!!  
JADE: :) :) :)  
  
Dave has a pretty good poker face, but you’re even better at reading him. And that… that is not a happy look.

He doesn’t move for a few seconds. His expression flips from shock to disbelief to horror in rapid succession. You expected this part, though. Then he reels in his feelings, and forces a hint of a smile.

DAVE: no kidding  
DAVE: pregnant  
JADE: yup!!  
JADE: i know its super big news and its ok if you need time to adjust to this  
JADE: i know im still adjusting!!  
JADE: but the more i think about it the happier i become  
JADE: just think!!!  
JADE: to have a little kid running around the house... someone to teach... to care for...  
JADE: the more i think about it the more i realize that this is exactly what i want for us!! i want to have a baby with you dave!!! i want to begin the next chapter of our life  
  
Are those… tears forming in your eyes? Oh, wow! You hadn’t been counting on this conversation affecting you so much. But you can’t help it. Ever since the game, everyone has been trying to fit in and create a normal life for themselves. But even when you try your hardest, you can’t forget you’re a goddess now, you’re immortal, and you spent three years of your childhood fighting for your life. That sort of history doesn’t just fade away.

Maybe a child won’t erase the fact that you’re an outsider in this new Earth, but it might make you feel more normal.

Dave, though… he clearly doesn’t feel that way.

DAVE: oh  
DAVE: are you sure though  
DAVE: are you sure this is my kid were talking about here  
  
You give him a sharp “don’t play dumb” look.

JADE: of course its yours dave!!!!  
JADE: who else could it possibly belong to????  
DAVE: what about karkat  
JADE: karkat is a troll dave he doesnt have the same reproduction system as us he couldnt even get another troll pregnant let alone someone of an entirely different species!!!  
DAVE: ok ok that was kind of a stupid question i guess  
DAVE: im sorry im still trying to wrap my head around this idea of you being pregnant but every movie ive ever watched would be telling me to get the fuck out of dodge right now  
DAVE: i just  
DAVE: how on new earth are we going to deal with this  
JADE: we could start by buying some parenting books  
DAVE: no no i mean  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: and nepeta and terezi too  
JADE: what about them??  
DAVE: dont trolls eat babies or some shit like that  
DAVE: and i love tz to the bottom of my heart but i dont think any sane person would allow her near an infant  
DAVE: are we going to have to like  
DAVE: dump them  
  
Aw, he sounds so heartbroken! You squeeze his arm tightly and pepper his cheek with kisses.

JADE: of course not  
JADE: and for the record trolls dont eat their own young trolls use the word grub for a myriad of various things  
JADE: like there are baby grubs and mother grubs and game grubs and the grubs for eating  
JADE: it’s a very versatile term!!  
DAVE: oh thank the lord fucking almighty  
JADE: also im sure terezi can be taught how to behave around a baby and obviously well supervise her for a while just to make sure but im honestly not too worried about it!  
DAVE: ok but even then  
DAVE: they might feel left out when were spending all our time with the kid  
DAVE: our kid  
JADE: just because you and i are the biological parents doesnt mean the others cant help us in raising the baby  
JADE: it doesnt have to change our relationship dynamic at all!!  
JADE: karkat can be the godfather and nepeta and terezi the godmothers and no one has to feel left out or excluded  
JADE: in fact...  
JADE: it can bring us all closer together if we let it!  
DAVE: do you think any of them would even be interested in sticking around to raise a human baby  
DAVE: i feel like theyd all turn heel and run  
JADE: i think youre underestimating them dave  
JADE: have you seen karkat with gamzee or nepeta with equius  
JADE: i mean i know their relationships are romantic but they both excel at supervising and caring for their moirails  
JADE: nepeta has never once forgotten to brush equiuss teeth she told me that herself!!  
DAVE: what a weird ass thing to brag about  
DAVE: also let it be noted that i still think its nasty as fuck that moirails brush each others teeth and clean out each others ear gunk and shit like that  
DAVE: managing ones hygiene need not be a two person production  
JADE: it doesnt haaaave to be but...  
JADE: i still think its kind of cute hehehe :)  
JADE: but youre getting us off subject mr strider!!  
JADE: we were talking about our troll lovers being the godparents to our unborn child and how awesome theyd be at it  
DAVE: if you say so boo  
DAVE: i will reserve judgement until i see it in action   
JADE: hmm thats fair  
  
All joking aside, you really hope Dave is okay with this. You know he will be, eventually, but you’d like that to happen sooner than later.

JADE: soooooo.......  
JADE: what are you thinking about  
DAVE: im not sure  
DAVE: everything and nothing at the same time  
DAVE: if that makes any sense at all  
JADE: i think it does  
JADE: its a lot to take in!!  
JADE: i was very nervous this morning too  
JADE: but i love you and i love kids and i always wanted to be a mom and maybe this is coming earlier than i expected it to but  
JADE: even though were just twenty i feel much older than that  
JADE: every alternate reality in the game where i didnt make it...  
JADE: i feel like all of those doomed jades ended up in me somehow even though i dont remember what happened to any of them  
JADE: and...  
JADE: ever since we got here ive been feeling apart from new earth... like a lonely spectator in the sky  
JADE: watching over this world from above just in case it needs heroes to swoop in and save it someday  
JADE: i keep thinking of my life before the game  
JADE: of how much earth has changed with the addition of trolls and carapaces and consorts...  
JADE: not that i regret it but...  
JADE: anyway  
JADE: i think having a kid will help ground me   
JADE: in this life  
  
Dave goes silent for a long time after that. He runs his fingers through his stylish coolkid hair and watches you through his shades. You’re close enough to him to see his eyes hiding behind them. His expression is so soft, so tender, it makes you tear up again. It never fails to take your breath away, coming face to face with how much he loves and cherishes you.

JADE: im sorry!!  
JADE: i didnt mean to ramble  
DAVE: no no its fine boo  
DAVE: i understand how you feel im just thinking  
DAVE: im thinking that thats a lot of expectation to put on someone who isnt even born yet  
DAVE: obviously its great if this kid helps ground you but  
DAVE: its still just gonna be a regular old kid  
DAVE: and..  
DAVE: my biggest fear about all of this  
JADE: yeah?  
DAVE: are we going to outlive them  
JADE: i...  
  
You don’t know. Oh god, are you? You’re going to have to, right? There’s not like… Maybe if you… But surely there’s a way to… You rake your brain for answers. You come up empty. The world seems to tilt, just a little, and you feel unbalanced and faint.

JADE: unless...  
  
Unless what? Unless… Kanaya bites them and makes them a vampire? That wouldn’t work for a human baby. Unless… you can have Feferi lengthen their lifespan. Would that work on a human baby? And that’s only for longevity. You can’t make your child invincible as well as immortal, can you? Even gods have their kryptonites. 

JADE: i dont know  
JADE: maybe  
JADE: probably  
  
No, this was supposed to be a good thing! You’re supposed to be happy. It’s time that you took a moment to center yourself.

You take in a deep breath.

JADE: well  
JADE: its like you said dave  
JADE: this baby isnt even born yet!!  
JADE: we have all their life to figure that out  
JADE: theres little use in fussing it over now  
JADE: were smart  
JADE: well think of something  
  
Dave doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t push it. Instead, Dave wraps his arms tight around you and pulls you down to lay on his chest. You can feel his fingers dance through your hair.

DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: so when are we gonna tell the trolls  
JADE: as soon as you want  
JADE: i just wanted you to be the first to know and to have ample time to digest it yknow  
JADE: so i didnt really have anything particular in mind  
DAVE: well..  
DAVE: lets go tell them now then  
JADE: really??? :)  
DAVE: yeah really  
DAVE: karkat and nepeta are out on a date at the park i think but i can text tz real quick and we can crash it  
JADE: aww karkat is going to be so upset though  
DAVE: well just tag team him with kisses and hell get over it  
JADE: hehehehe ok!  
  
\--

==>Jade: Be Karkat

You are now Karkat, sitting cross legged on a blanket in the local park, by the forest’s edge. There is a closed basket by your feet, and Nepeta is sitting across from you. Unlike your other two matesprits, Nepeta loves cheesy cliché dates. Well, Jade and Dave like them, too, they generally just don’t admit to it.

Nepeta, on the other hand…

NEPETA: :33 < is there purrchance any tea in the basket as well??  
KARKAT: NO, BECAUSE I’M DEFINITELY THE TYPE OF HAIR ASSED LOSER WHO DOESN’T TAKE HIS GIRLFRIEND’S UNQUENCHABLE LUST FOR TEA INTO CONSIDERATION WHEN PLANNING A ROMANTIC PICNIC DATE.   
KARKAT: OF COURSE I BROUGHT TEA, NEPETA.  
NEPETA: :33 < omigosh thank you!!!!!  
  
You open the basket to take out the thermos of hot tea, and pour some into a cup for her.

KARKAT: IT’S EVEN ALREADY SWEETENED TO THE POINT OF GIVING ITSELF DIABETES, BECAUSE I THINK OF EVERYTHING.  
NEPETA: :33 < karkat thats so thoughtful thank you  
NEPETA: :33 < i really mean it!! i love it when you surprise me with cute romantic dates like this  
KARKAT: WELL, GOOD, BECAUSE THAT’S WHY I DO IT.  
NEPETA: :33 < h33h33  
  
Her cheeks a faint dusty olive color now. She blows on her tea and takes a slow sip. Her eyes get all squinty like they always do when she’s positively enjoying herself (usually over something silly like getting to hold your hand). You would do anything for this girl.

KARKAT: AND AFTER THIS, WE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT. I’LL EVEN GO FOR A WALK IN THE WOODS FOR YOU, PROVIDED YOU PROMISE TO SLOW THE HELL DOWN TO ACCOMMODATE MY STUPID NUBBY LEGS.  
NEPETA: :33 < hey my legs are short too you know!  
NEPETA: :33 < buuuuut  
NEPETA: :33 < actually i kind of want to do something else  
KARKAT: LIKE WHAT?  
NEPETA: :33 < ok this is a little embarrassing buuuuuuut...  
KARKAT: JUST SPIT IT OUT, NEPETA. IT’S NOT LIKE I’VE NEVER SHARED SHAMEFUL ASS SECRETS WITH YOU BEFORE.   
NEPETA: :33 < h33h33 true  
NEPETA: :33 < ok do you remember last w33k  
NEPETA: :33 < you came ofur to my place and brought that game  
KARKAT: OH, YOU MEAN THE ONE EQUIUS THREW A BEHEMOTH SIZED TANTRUM OVER BECAUSE OF THE, QUOTE, IMPROPER LANGUAGE AND GRATUITOUS VIOLENCE?   
NEPETA: :33 < yeah that one  
KARKAT: WAIT. ARE YOU SAYING YOU LIKED IT?  
NEPETA: :33 < h33h33 yeah  
NEPETA: :33 < i mean obviously i didnt say so around equius but ive b33n thinking about it a lot  
NEPETA: :33 < like looking through the online wiki page  
NEPETA: :33 < i havent b33n able to stop thinking about it!! it was just so much fun  
KARKAT: HELL FUCKING YES, IT’S FUN.  
NEPETA: :33 < have you unlocked leandra yet??? ive b33n reading up on her a lot shes my fafurite warrior  
KARKAT: FUCK, I WISH. IT’S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO CLEAR ANYTHING WITHOUT A SECOND PLAYER. GAMZEE HELPS ME OUT SOMETIMES, BUT GOD DOES HE SUCK ASS AT VIDEO GAMES.  
NEPETA: :33 < h33h33 yeah i remember  
NEPETA: :33 < well not to fear i will happily help you out   
KARKAT: HELL YES. WE WILL BE AN UNSTOPPABLE FORCE!  
NEPETA: :33 < oh but on one condition  
KARKAT: AND WHAT’S THAT?  
NEPETA: :33 < i read that you can create relationships betw33n characters by having them fight together  
KARKAT: OH YEAH. OKAY, LET ME GUESS. YOU’RE A XAVADRA SHIPPER.  
NEPETA: :33 < what!!  
NEPETA: :33 < um no xavier is a total jerk  
KARKAT: ONLY BECAUSE HE’S SECRETLY, DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH LEANDRA.  
NEPETA: :33 < thats no excuse!!!  
NEPETA: :33 < besides leandra belongs with lovella  
KARKAT: LOVELLA?? YOU WANT ME TO PLAY AS LOVELLA? HER MOVESET IS A GODDAMN FLAMING HEAP OF GARBAGE.  
NEPETA: :33 < but i heard she has a really nice range  
KARKAT: WELL, SURE I GUESS. BUT SHE’S NOT EXACTLY A POWERHOUSE OR ANYTHING. SHE HAS NEXT TO NO DEFENSE!  
NEPETA: :33 < well yeah shes an long range fighter karkat she doesnt n33d a good defense as long as you dont let anyone get close enough to hurt her  
KARKAT: WHATEVER. IF YOU ABSOLUTELY *NEED* LEANDRA TO END UP WITH LOVELLA, FINE. BUT I AM NOT PLAYING AS LOVELLA.  
NEPETA: :33 < hmmmmm  
NEPETA: :33 < alright thats a fair trade  
NEPETA: :33 < are you ok with fighting as leandra?  
KARKAT: WHY THE SHIT WOULD I NOT BE? THAT BOSS BITCH IS A GODDAMN TANK. TRUST ME, I WANT TO UNLOCK HER AS MUCH AS YOU DO.  
TEREZI: WOW YOU TWO 4R3 SO DORKY  
  
Startled, you wheel around. Standing behind you is not only Terezi, but Dave and Jade as well. 

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS? HOW DID YOU SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT?  
NEPETA: :33 < terezi!! dave!! jade!!  
NEPETA: :33 < are you guys here to join our date???  
  
A fiveway date? Shit, it’s been ages since you guys have done something like that. Usually, one or two of you is always busy with other things, so you mostly date in pairs or groups of three now. But you’re surely not going to complain.

JADE: well sort of!  
DAVE: jade has some good news for everyone  
JADE: that i do  
JADE: everyone should sit down first though  
NEPETA: :33 < everyone pile on the blanket!!  
KARKAT: OKAY, JUST WATCH OUT FOR THE FOOD.  
DAVE: yeah because im just gonna plop my ass down onto a plate of potato salad for the fun of it  
KARKAT: ACCIDENTS HAPPEN, ASSWHIFF!  
KARKAT: TEREZI, WHAT THE SHIT DID I JUST SAY?  
TEREZI: H4H4H4 WHOOPS  
NEPETA: :33 < what did she sit on??  
DAVE: um let me see  
TEREZI: 1T SM3LLS L1K3 V1N3G4R 4ND D3SP41R  
DAVE: its cranberry sauce  
DAVE: karkat who the actual hell brings cranberry sauce to a picnic  
KARKAT: NEPETA LIKES TO SPREAD IT ON CRACKERS!  
TEREZI: GR34T NOW MY J34NS 4R3 GO1NG TO B3 ST41N3D  
DAVE: hold on babe i got you  
JADE: heres a napkin  
DAVE: thanks boo ok tz now just stand still im gonna wipe it all off real quick  
JADE: it should wash out with some bleach  
KARKAT: I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE FOOD.  
TEREZI: W3LL 1 C4NT T3CHN1C4LLY W4TCH 4NYTH1NG SO TH4T W4S R34LLY T3RR1BL3 4DV1C3  
KARKAT: ARGH!! IT’S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT. I CANNOT *BELIEVE* YOU’RE PULLING THE BLIND CARD OUT ON ME AFTER ALL THESE GODFORSAKEN SWEEPS.   
TEREZI: 1 C4NT B3L13V3 YOUR3 ST1LL 4 G14NT N3RD  
KARKAT: I THINK YOU SHOULD GET SOME NEW JOKES.  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK YOU SHOULD G3T 4 N3W F4C3  
DAVE: hahaha oh my god  
KARKAT: DAVE!  
DAVE: sorry karkat you know i love your adorable face but that exchange was goddamn hilarious  
  
Dave chuckles some more, but eventually all five of you get settled down on the blanket without any more fuss. It’s kind of cramped, since the blanket is only meant to fit two, but you don’t really mind all that much. You suspect the others don’t either.

JADE: ok so  
JADE: this is kind of a big deal  
JADE: and its gonna be hard now and again but im super excited and i hope all of you will be too  
JADE: the truth is.......  
JADE: im pregnant!!  
  
It takes a second for you to realize what she’s talking about. You try to come to terms with what this means. Jade has a small human growing inside of her. Eventually she will have to push it out of her, a process that is horrifically painful, if human media is anything to go by. This new human will be Jade’s offspring, and she will become its guardian for a long, long time.

Jade was right. This is a big deal.

NEPETA: :33 < oh my gosh!!!  
NEPETA: :33 < jaaaaaaade that’s so great!  
TEREZI: WOW  
TEREZI: TH4T M34NS D4V3 1S TH3 F4TH3R R1GHT  
DAVE: yeah  
  
You whip your head to look at Dave. That’s right, the father does half of the caretaking. You try to imagine what the new few years are going to look like, but you draw a blank.

DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: bro are you okay  
KARKAT: YEAH, YEAH. I’M JUST. WHOA.  
JADE: i know it must be super confusing for all of you!  
JADE: trolls dont get pregnant or even raise their own offspring so this must be super alien for you guys  
JADE: but!!  
JADE: i also want you guys to be a part of this  
JADE: i mean.... gamzee raised the cherubs right?? so trolls clearly have the capacity to be good parents  
KARKAT: WAIT, DON’T HUMAN BABIES ONLY GET TWO PARENTS?  
JADE: traditionally yeah  
JADE: but none of us are very traditional i mean look at us were in a tangled web of quadrant flipping polyamory  
JADE: and really theres nothing wrong with a kid having an abundance of guardians that just means we can split the responsibility up five ways so were less likely to become overwhelmed  
JADE: parents are supposed to work as a team and we just have more people on our team!!  
JADE: honestly the hardest part will be figuring out what the kid calls each of us! i want to be mommy and since im the one who has to go through labor to give this child life i think im allowed to have the final say on the matter  
DAVE: that sounds fair  
DAVE: i guess that makes me daddy  
DAVE: ugh  
DAVE: the internet ruined that word for me  
DAVE: karkat do you want to be daddy maybe i can be papa or some shit like that  
DAVE: the big p  
DAVE: no  
DAVE: pops  
DAVE: no that makes me sound like an embarrassing old man  
DAVE: shit this is hard  
JADE: well we still have a long time to figure that all out  
NEPETA: :33 < what are some other words fur mommy  
JADE: umm lets see  
JADE: momma i guess?? mummy????  
JADE: those both sound so similar though bluh  
JADE: youre right dave this is going to be hard :(  
TEREZI: 1 C4LL B31NG C4LL3D FUN MOM  
JADE: what!!  
JADE: no you cant do that were all going to be the fun mom  
TEREZI: NOT 4S FUN 4S M3 THOUGH  
  
You get lost in your thoughts as they continue to bicker over nicknames. It’s true that Gamzee raised the cherubs, but that’s Gamzee. He’s patient and gentle and good. Humans are so fragile, and their babies must be even worse. What if you hurt their kid? (Your kid?) Dave and Jade would never forgive you.

DAVE: karkat you went all quiet again  
KARKAT: FUCK! SORRY.  
DAVE: do you care what youre called  
KARKAT: I DON’T KNOW. DAD IS FINE TO ME, I SUPPOSE.  
KARKAT: IT JUST SOUNDS SO WEIRD. I’M NOT USED TO THIS SHIT. WHAT IF THIS KID HATES ME?  
JADE: oh karkat  
JADE: our child is going to adore you  
JADE: who could hate someone so lovable???  
JADE: its going to be fine  
JADE: this is a new experience for all of us but we wont be going through it alone  
JADE: well help each other out  
  
She reaches over to take your hand. You squeeze her fingers gently and manage a smile. 

KARKAT: SO THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING. YOU’RE HAVING A BABY.  
JADE: yup!  
JADE: were doing this  
KARKAT: .........  
JADE: cmon karkat say it  
KARKAT: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT.  
KARKAT: WE’RE MAKING THIS HAPPEN.  
  
Dave laughs and pats you on the back. You lean back against his arm, and he loops it around you. Nepeta takes Dave’s hand, and then Terezi’s. Jade puts her free hand on Terezi’s knee.

KARKAT: LOOK AT US, MAKING A CUDDLE CIRCLE LIKE A BUNCH OF SENTIMENTAL ASSHOLES.  
DAVE: we love you too karkat  



End file.
